


Hopefully I'll See You Again

by 50ShadesofFukedUp



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Cheating, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofFukedUp/pseuds/50ShadesofFukedUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Sykescest one-shot.<br/>WARNING<br/>Suicide<br/>Implied Suicide<br/>Cheating<br/>Religious views</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopefully I'll See You Again

"Tommy, please!" Oliver shouted as he slipped on boxers.

"Get out!" I screamed at the girl in the bed. She jumped up and got dressed, then ran out soon after.

"Tommy, please, I didn't want-"

"Didn't want WHAT Oliver?!? Me to find out?!? This is the second time this month, that I've actually saw! Who knows how many more times that I haven't caught you!" I screamed.

"She came back to me, Tom! I didn't want to!"

"You had every opportunity to stop! To say no! You can say no to me but not them?!?"

"I'm so sorry, Tom, please-"

"You're always sorry, but do you mean it?" I got a suitcase out and started packing my clothes.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Maybe I'll come back when you can keep your dick in your pants." I zipped up my suitcase. I tugged on my sweater and got on my shoes. He grabbed my hand.

"Please Tom, I need you, please don't leave me. I love you." He begged.

"Yeah? Loving someone is cheating on them?" I scoffed, ripping my hand away. I grabbed my suitcase, then caught a glimpse of the ring on my finger. Not yet married, but engaged.

"Here. Give it to one of your whores." I spat, throwing the ring at his feet. I quickly left with my things.

 

OLIVER'S POV~~~~  
It's been three years. The last I heard before recently was Tom turned to alcohol and drugs. Jordan told me.

That day, Lee told me.

Tom overdosed on drugs and alcohol.

He died on July 23.

I didn't go to his seeing or funeral. I couldn't. I knew it was my fault. I knew he was unstable.

He had just gotten out of rehab from trying to kill himself. He signed himself out, despite everyone telling him not to. He came back to me, and we started to date.

I don't know why I cheated. It started with a slip up, then it ignited.

I just hope he got somewhere good. Heaven, if it exists.

The mates keep trying to get me to come out of my flat. It's never going to work. I have alcohol and I have drugs. Plenty of both. I have no reason to come out.

I'm coming, Tom. Hopefully I'll see you again.


End file.
